SkyyBlue
by Fariii
Summary: "I don't know why or how... but I finally met you. I feel like I'm tainting you. But you don't mind. I love everything about you. I've never had such amazing chemistry with anyone but you." Bella finds love in the place she never imagined. With a man she never imagined. But why? How? OOC, AH. T for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. I'm just borrowing the characters to tell my story. **

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm Fari, and I've come back to fanfiction after almost 10 years. **

**I wrote a story back in 2010, a twilight crossover fanfic. It was childish and I eventually abandoned it. I was 11-12 when I started writing. I love writing. I have a private blog I love posting on. **

**My child brain couldn't focus on the story and the chapters were extremely short, but I somehow managed to rake in favorites and followers and reviews. I liked it when people liked my writing. It made me feel happy. **

**So now, as a 21 year old with a clear head and better understanding of life, I want to write again and see if people still like it. **

**Fingers crossed! **

**P.S. this story is a half true story. I decided to base it on what is happening to me. Another side note, this story will include some Japanese style mannerisms since I live in Japan. Foods, culture, holidays,**

**customer service etc. **

**Golden Week is a Japanese National Holiday. Its a week long holiday at the end and beginning of April. It's according to the Japanese calendar. **

**-Fariii**

* * *

BPOV

The dark blue hue is making me sick... not to mention the terrible music, but hey, a job is a job, right? I shouldn't be complaining so much, it took me months to find a job with no experience... but my boss is just... I don't even have words.

Let me start from the beginning, I'm a second year university student and I've never had a part time job before, my parents have been supporting me this whole time, so no student loans and anything. I was actually getting fed up of myself for mooching off of them for so long that I went to some crazy lengths to find a job. Hell, I almost sold myself at one time, but back tracked, since I'm a pussy.

I finally landed a job at this club/bar sort of a place. The owner or my boss was really nice... till I started working under him... everything went down hill from there. He turned out to be an asshole. I really really hate him. He yelled at me for not being able to make every single drink on the menu in under a week.

And my work schedule sucks. I mean, it really sucks. I have to work from 12AM to 6AM, Monday to Saturday. And then go straight to classes after work. Not the best situation to be in, to be honest.

He's quite the slave driver... oh yeah, his name is Micheal, or Mike for short. He loves his 10 year long working employee way too much. She and him run the place, except I've never seen her work.

Back to present day, he wants me to work the floor, which means, check on people coming in and letting them know we don't have a charge tonight to enter or something along those lines. Take orders from the tables if any and just socialize and try to get people to buy me drinks. Yes, drinking from 12AM to 6AM is in my job description and yes, sometimes I go to class half drunk or half hung over.

I fucking hate my life.

"Bella!"

Ughhh, my boss just called, I wonder how he wants to make my life more miserable now, we're having a pretty busy night since it's Golden Week. Well, it's the second last day of Golden Week.

"Yeah?" I try to make my voice sound as polite as I can. I'm so fucking annoyed right now, it's almost 1AM.

"Take care of the bar, I'm gonna go DJ for a while." He said causally, and left. Oh, I forgot to mention he also DJs from time to time.

"Okay...?" I said, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. God dammit. I hope no one orders a complicated drink I can't make yet.

I head over to the bar side and look over across the place, the booths were still empty, everyone was on the bar and some people were playing darts, I'd say that tonight we have about 10 people, which is considered busy when there's just the two of us working the place.

Oh shit. Somebody just walked in... Ugh. Kill me. Please don't order something I can't make. Just order a bottle of Sky Blue or Corona or any beer.

Ok... ok. He just sat down in the corner on the bar. I walked up to him and smiled and waited for him to say something. He was kinda cute, but I'm not allowed to date customers. He finally looked up at me. "Excuse me?"

"Yes? What can I get you?" I asked and smiled.

I'll have a... Gin Buck." He said cautiously. Almost confused.

"Sure." I smiled.

FUCK, I have no idea how to make this drink... wait I'll just check the drink recipe list in the files... Hmm... Gin, Ginger Ale and a Lemon. Got it.

I took a glass, filled it up to the brim with ice and grabbed the bottle of Gin we keep on the bar, it's actually an expensive bottle, but we just refill it with the cheap stuff... budgeting, I guess?

I eyeballed the 45ml of Gin and grabbed the tap, whoosh went in the Ginger Ale, I kept the drink and reached into the lemon bowl and grabbed a piece, squeezed it in and dropped the lemon in too. Grabbed the super long spoon and mixed it. Viola. Done. I think...

I handed him the drink and said 'Thank you' and smiled, he said it back and handed me the drink ticket.

For the next 45 minutes, everything was calm... no one ordered another drink and the guy I just served kept glancing my way and I kept glancing back... there was something about his eyes. They bore into me.

I'm a pretty bartender, a lot of men buy me drinks and stare at me, but this was different. I don't know why. He's so adorable looking though. I knew he wanted to talk to me, but I guess he's too shy right now, maybe after he gets kinda drunk, maybe he'll talk to me then.

My boss is coming back...

"Go back and work on the floor." He just snapped it at me. Dear God, help me.

"Okay..." I walked back to my original position. My boss was now manning the bar and playing darts. With the customers. I just looked around the room and did some rounds.

Mr. Gin Buck was also pulled into playing darts, so I felt kinda lonely... he wasn't stealing glancing at me anymore. He was playing darts and scored and he half hugged this girl and was jumping with her... I feel kinda jealous. Why is he touching her? And why is she touching him?

It's none of my business, they're drunk and that's what drunk people do. Hug random people.

I guess it's been an hour now... my boss just gestured me over to the bar. I was just getting behind the bar when Mike was handing Mr. Gin Buck his bill...

"That'll be $250, and if you use one of these credit cards, you can get points." He told him and pointed toward a paper with all the bank's qualified listed.

Mr. Gin Buck had a face on that I will never forget. He looked so vulnerable and innocent. I knew in an instant that this was definitely NOT his bill. He was definitely coaxed into buying a lot of people and my boss some drinks. They just added everything to his tab...

This is another reason I hate Mike. He always takes advantage of new comers to the bar. Makes them buy too many drinks. Racks up their bill every time.

Mr. Gin Buck though... he just paid. He bought into the point bullshit my boss told him about and used a credit card. And he left... I felt lonely.

I went back to work, it was pretty... boring, just regular drinks and working the floor and washing some glasses. About an hour or two went away. Finally, it was empty. Everybody left. It was just me and the boss man now. He was sitting at the bar on his phone and I was washing some of the last glasses.

That's when... he came back. Mr. Gin Buck. And this time he sat on the other end of the bar... Closer to me.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to... tell me what you guys think so far in the reviews. **

**I'll be updating soon. **

**Peace. **


End file.
